Hidden From Sight
by tonkslupins
Summary: During the annual Winter Ball, Narcisse whisks Lola away from the festivities for a stolen moment. Short one-shot for the time being.


**A/N: I just wanted to write this as a holidays gift from me to you! It was a bit of a spur of the moment fic, being my first Reign fanfiction but my second holiday one shot of the day. This may possibly be the beginning of an actual multi-chapter fanfiction, but we'll see. I hope everyone is having a lovely holiday.**

Lola and Greer sat isolated from the general excitement of the ball, content to simply watch as the more outgoing noblemen and ladies whizzed around the floor, gleefully dancing around the floor with their beloveds. Children ran between the dancing couples, giddy with excitement in their own games.

A hand crept out of no where, landing on Lola's wrist. She jumped in her seat, bringing her free hand up to her chest as she took in a sharp intake of breath. She looked up, meeting the grey eyes of Lord Narcisse as he took her hand in his, holding it as if it was a glass ornament. Gently, but securely in his grasp.

"Lady Lola, would you consider granting me the pleasure of a dance?" He said, an almost sickly grin on his face as he stood above her. Lola's mouth hung open slowly, as she turned to Greer. Greer was grinning at her, at first looking as if she was encouraging Lola to go along with him, but Lola could see the hesitance behind her eyes.

Lola put on a mock, polite smile. "Of course," she said, rising from her seat and allowing Narcisse to lead her away from where Greer sat and into the midst of dancing couples, so far into the middle of the room that they were completely hidden from any onlookers.

All while keeping her hand in his, he put the other hand in an iron grip on the smallest part of her waist. As an instinct, she put her own free hand on his shoulder, and loosely hooking it around the back of his neck. She was fascinated by the feel of his skin, as heat seemed to originate from underneath it. It was smooth, completely the opposite of how she would imagine.

He held her uncomfortably close to him, so much so that she could feel the hard muscles of his chest through his tunic. Her hands felt damp with sweat, most defiantly her own as she felt herself unconsciously holding her breath.

"You should learn to relax," he said, not even needing to whisper as they were hidden in the midst of people, impossible for them to be overheard due to the loud music and the general chatter. "May I recommend a bath?" Narcisse grinned even wider, revealing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

"You are insufferable," she said, smiling slightly as he picked her up by the waist, spinning her as he impersonated the other couples. She had to admit, she was utterly drawn to him and wholly intrigued by his mysterious nature. She was aware of how opposed most at court were opposed to his actions, but she hated to admit that this only appealed to her more. She was conflicted inside, between her own desire and her duty to her queen.

She still felt a significant reluctance towards him. Not because of his actions in court, as she felt herself she could relate to his unpopularity following the birth of Jean Phillipe, but by what she had heard regarding his previous wives.

"It's a general quality of mine," he said as she became slowly more aware of his hand on her waist, slowly slipping down towards her hip. "Now, do tell me Lady Lola. Have you taken any more consideration regarding the subject of giving?"

A heat started to rise in her cheeks, and muscles tightened.

Narcisse leaned down until she could feel his hot breath entering her ear, "I have been increasingly eager to hear your answer," he whispered, barely audible above the noise. Without warning, he brushed a stray curl out of the way of her face before taking her lips in his own, holding the back of her head as his lips moved against hers.

The orchestra finished their song at that exact time, and Lola didn't have time to protest before Narcisse grabbed her by the arm, pulling her and weaving through the crowds. He pulled her behind a heavy curtain, hidden from the view of everyone else in the castle. The material was so heavy that even their outline could not be seen.

"May I?" Narcisse said, surprising Lola. His lips were merely an inch from hers.

"Yes," Was all Lola could say in response, her breath equally as heavy as his.

Once again, their bodies crashed together. His tongue was soon running along her sealed lips, begging for entrance. Obediently, she opened her mouth and allowed him entry. The jaws moved together, but clumsily as they jarred. His thick stubble scratched her cheeks and chin, and eventually her hand as she gripped his own jaw to steady herself.

He put his own hand on her hip, using the other to lift her slightly off her feet and press himself against her.

"God," she gasped, as she came to the sudden realisation of what she was doing, something the had vowed would never happen. Narcisse didn't realise this, only responding to bring one hand around from where it rested on her waist to cup her breast.

Without thinking, she lifted her knee slightly only to feel it brush against the bulge in his breeches. She tilted her head back, which only led to him deepening the embrace.

"Lady Lola," he said, squeezing as he held onto her, "I'm sure the Queen will be coming looking for you,"


End file.
